Jan and Arjen Sjo Wiki
Welcome to the Jan and Arjen Sjo! You've failed to not find the [[Jan]] and [[Arjen]] [[Sjo]] wiki! I don't know how you managed to fail at that, really. It's really easy to not find us. About the Jan and Arjen Sjo The Jan and Arjen Sjo is a team of three friends, [[Jan]], [[Arjen ]] and [[Sjo]]. Their main exploits are making comedy short films, but their repertoire also includes [[The Lady-Killer|film noir]], [[Amazone!|theater]], [[Answer a Day|vlogging]], podcasts, and generally trying new things. History of the Jan and Arjen Sjo This story begins in 2007 when three friends got the idea to make a video about ninjas playing a children's game. This video was never finished. A couple of months later when [[Sjo ]] was traveling around the globe, he went to a stand-up comedy show in New York and something occurred to him. "We can do that!", he thought. This phrase became the subject of the e-mails that he proceeded to send to his friends. With Sjo still abroad they wrote a stage comedy act via e-mail which was performed in november 2008 at the E.C.L. open podium. With that, the Jan and Arjen Sjo was created. Episodes of the Jan and Arjen Sjo Season 1: #[[Pirate vs Ninja 1]] #[[Bleach Evolution Trailer]] #[[Bob the Spy]] #[[Pirate vs Ninja 2: Rise of the Machines]] #[[Captain Earwax episode 1: Villain, M.D.]] #[[Halloween Special]] #[[Tales of the WGO]] #[[The Lady-Killer]] #[[Captain Earwax episode 2: EL DIABLO]] #[[Still No Escaping Gravity]] #[[Pirate vs Ninja 3: The Last Stand]] #[[Shorts, part one]] #[[Captain Earwax episode 3: Sidekick Blues]] #[[Shorts, part two]] #[[Past Events Such As These]] #[[Hyper9000]] #[[Bob the Spy 2 - The Spy Who Bobbed Me]] #[[Free-for-all Brawl Royale (with cheese)|Free-for-all Brawl Royale (with cheese)]] #[[Tempus Returnos]] #[[Onegai Evil Twins]] #[[Morning Ritual]] #[[Fruit Warfare]] #[[The Hopping Dead TRAILER]] #[[Neon Genesis Solstice]] #[[Shorts, part three]] #[[Captain Earwax 4: Explosions Galore]] #[[Shorts, part four]] #[[Japan: Days 0-9]] #[[Japan: Days 10-19]] #[[Totally Normal Activity 2]] #[[Japan: Days 20-29]] #[[End of the World]] #[["Feed the world" LipDup]] #[[Anime Intro (opening 1)]] Season 2: # [[ Pirate vs Ninja 3.5: In the Middle of History | Pirate vs Ninja 3.5: In the Middle of History ]] # [[Captain Earwax 5: the Meltdown]] # [[Rejected video ideas]] # [[Life's a Beach]] # [[Ground Control to Major Sjo]] # [[Running from Office]] Other Videos of the Jan and Arjen Sjo. #[[Bad continuity]] #[[Fight Scene Fail]] #[http://janandarjensjo.wikia.com/wiki/What_is_Love_-_Haddaway What is love!?] #[[Let's Play I Wanna Be the Guy]] #[[Questions with Jan]] #[[Amazone!]] #[[ALS Ice Bucket Challenge]] Podcasts of the Jan and Arjen Sjo These Podcasts are meant to showcase the gameplay of various indie or obscure role-playing games. If you're looking for an alternative to Dungeons & Dragons or Pathfinder, we'll try to find you one. Suggestions are welcome. # [[Savage Worlds - "The Wild Hunt"]] # [[Legend of the Five Rings - "Legacy of Disaster"]] # [[Swords and Wizardry - "The Dungeon of Akban"]] Awards of the Jan and Arjen Sjo Encouragement award "[[shoot your shot]]" finale 2010 Audience choice award "shoot your shot" finale 2010 Masterclass "We are Next" (Internationaal Film Festival Rotterdam) 2011 More of the Jan and Arjen Sjo For further enjoyment we have a [https://www.facebook.com/pages/Jan-and-Arjen-Sjo/330211171339 Facebook page], we make [[Jan and Arjen Sjo Vines|Vines]] and have a [https://twitter.com/janenarjensjo twitter account] (@janenarjensjo)! Here we post all of our funny thoughts, excruciating jokes, and sneak previews of the new video's. You can also contact us for all your questions, comments, marriage proposals, remarks, complaints, bright ideas, death wishes, and other information. Latest activity on the Jan and Arjen Sjo